<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together by Kalloway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607261">Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway'>Kalloway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ever After High</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A class together...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Lemonade Cafe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for a prompt, 'garden'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I know you were really excited to have a class together..." Raven flopped back onto her bed. She was not at all surprised by the weight beside her a moment later. </p>
<p>"...but that probably wasn't the right class to have together?" Apple offered. "Perhaps. But how were we to know one of us would be so bad at Magical Gardening?" </p>
<p>Raven held in a sigh and bit her tongue. She'd been doing quite well until Apple had started singing to her Screaming Wyvernroot. That was when the chaos had started-- </p>
<p>--but they'd ended it together, too. </p>
<p>"Whoever could have known."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>